Talk:Bree Brennan/@comment-107.77.76.86-20150222132653
Jessica packed Bree's overnight bag earlier that day because she is going to Natalie's apartment for a sleepover and Bree whined about going because she wants Ryder to come along but, he can't at all Jessica replied and she will have a blast at her aunt's apartment and play with her cousin Liam there and she said ok and Jessica finished packing her bag and she is almost ready to go and Jessica gave Bree her first pink cell phone for the first time and told her that she has everyone in her family on speed dial and she explained to her that it is for emergency only and she also told her that she has everyone on speed dial and explained to her each speed dial on her cell phone and there are the house phone , Brody cell, Jessica cell, John , Natalie , Joey , Kevin , cord, Kelly , Liam , Rex , Gigi , Shane and her cousins Starr , Danielle , jack and sam. Also, Jessica took Bree to the next door to Natalie's apartment and she kissed her and told her to be good for aunt Natalie and rang the doorbell and Natalie answered the door and opened it and Jessica replied that Bree will be staying for the night because me , Brody and Ryder are going over to Clint and Victoria's house for dinner and Natalie said ok come on in Bree Jessica told her that she can't stay because Brody and Ryder are in the car waiting and told Natalie of there is any problem to give her a call and Bree has her phone as well and will pick her up first thing in the morning and left. Natalie told Bree to wash up for dinner now and she said where is Liam and Natalie said he is almost finishing up in the bathroom and is coming downstairs now and you should do the same. Also, Bree finished and came downstairs and met up with John and Liam at the table that Natalie had set up already and sat down for dinner and ate along with them after they finished Natalie cleaned the table off and told Liam to go to change into his pajamas and John went with him and Natalie told Bree to wait for awhile with her overnight bag after she loaded the dishes in the dishwasher and took her upstairs where she will be sleeping in Liam's room and told her to put her overnight bag on the floor next to bed and change into her pajamas while Liam is in the bathroom changing alright sweetheart and please put your cell phone next to you in the bed because your mommy told me for you call her before you sleep ok and she alright and I will be in the next room changing and when Liam comes out he will be happy to see you in his room and I will be out to tuck you both in ok and she went to her room and called Jessica and gave the phone to Bree after that she kissed them both and tuck them in their blankets and turn off the lights and left the room